Wounds Untouched
by Girlscout22-Chase-Swarek-22
Summary: What started as an innocent question would open wounds not even Harry is willing to show. A dangerous new foe, which seems harmless, might be what might make Harry crumble. Even if he is the boy who lived
1. Chapter 1

Wounds untouched

**I ****don't** **own HP! I just love writing about Harry's kids! I added my own 3 other kids from m other stories "Stranded Love" and Good Luck Harry!" kids are as following **

**What started as an innocent ****question would open wounds not even Harry is willing to show. A dangerous new foe, which seems harmless, might be what might make Harry crumble. Even if he is the boy who lived **

**James (14)**

**Al (13)**

**Lilly (11)**

**Paul (7) **

**Jack (3)**

**Hannah (1)**

Chapter 1

"I'm so happy the kids are home!" Ginny told Harry as she entered the kitchen "I have missed them!"

"Yeah, I know, it gets awfully quiet around here, even if we have other ones who are not that noisy" Harry chuckled kissing her lips

"ew!" Paul said entering the kitchen "what are you doing?"

"Hi sweetheart" Ginny said pulling away from Harry "good morning"

"Dad, can I have a word?" Paul said quite serious. Harry smirked at his wife but then she gave him a stern look

"Sure" Harry said coolly "what is it?"

"Not here" Paul gave his mother an awkward look. Harry smiled as Paul dragged him away to the living room

"What is it?" Harry asked quite amused by the boy's behavior "did your brothers do something?"

Paul lowered his face "I don't think I want to be a wizard anymore". Harry almost fell backwards from where he was sting

"What do you mean?" he hadn't expected this kind of statement. He had he had just figured he was about to tell on one of his brothers and their constant bickering "you don't want to be a wizard?"

Paul nodded "I want to be like Sully". Sully?

"Who's that?" Harry asked quietly. It might just be an imaginary friend. But wasn't he too old to have an imaginary friend

"My friend" the boy's eyes met his. They were Ginny's "he's not going to school when he's 11"

"And why is that?" Harry was really intrigued by the conversation. Who could this boy be that he was talking about?

"because he can't" Paul said simply "he says his brother and sisters are all going to Hogwarts, but he's not, I don't want him to be by himself when they do, so I'm going to stay with him"

Why hadn't Harry heard about this before? Had Ginny known? Maybe Lilly?

"So he's got no magic?" Harry didn't really quite know how to ask "is that why he's not going to school?"

"No, he's got it, he just can't use it" Paul said, his voice was anxious as if he had hoped Harry would caught up to the rest by himself

"Why not?" Harry asked a bit frustrated

"Because if he uses magic then he'll be bad and his mum doesn't want him to become bad, he says only good boys go to school" His son's answer was a bit odd. But he couldn't really imagine the real reason the boy wouldn't be able to go to school. Maybe he was afraid of Slytherin like he and Albus had been when they had first started school, even today and with everything that had happened with Snape. Slytherin still kept the infamous name intact

"I don't think he'll be bad if he uses magic P" Harry said sweetly "maybe he's just afraid of being sorted into the wrong house"

"So you mean he can go and he doesn't become bad?" Paul asked innocently "are you sure dad?"

"Positive" Harry said "it'd be better if I talk to him then?" Paul smiled widely

"Okay, I'll go get him!" Sully was a chubby little boy, much as Neville had been. Harry sat him and explained to him that he mustn't be afraid of using magic, but the boy seemed unsure of trusting him. He then wondered if the parents were muggles, then they would have a problem with the boy using magic

"Gin?" Harry asked his wife that night "did you know about this boy?"

"Oh yeah, his parents just moved about 2 months ago" Ginny said as she braided her hair getting ready for bed

"Two months!" Harry said "why haven't I heard about him until now?"

"I don't know" Ginny said. She had now left the dresser and made her way towards him "his mum just remarried and it is not easy for the children"

"And you know this how?" Harry asked annoyed by the lack of information he had

"Lilly told me" Ginny said "there is a girl about her age too"

"Ok, so this person, the stepdad, what's he got against children doing magic?" Harry asked angrily

"He's a muggle" the word didn't sound as bad as it was coming from her lips "I suppose he's just afraid of what the children might do if they learn to control their abilities"

"So what if he is?" Harry was starting to get pumped. If there was one thing he couldn't stand was bragging presumptuous muggles. It reminded him of the days with uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia

"Maybe we shouldn't judge people too quickly Harry" Ginny said "what do you say if we ask them over for dinner?"

Harry hadn't been able to sleep that night… but there was no way he would have imagined the worse kind of muggle and the real reason why Sully's mum had agreed to marry him. What had started as an innocent request would open certain wounds Harry wasn't really willing to open

**This is by far the darkest story I have ever written… hope you like it! ****Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wounds Untouched

**I****don't** **own HP! I just love writing about Harry's kids! I added my own 3 other kids from m other stories "Stranded Love" and Good Luck Harry!" kids are as following**

**What started as an innocent****question would open wounds not even Harry is willing to show. A dangerous new foe, which seems harmless, might be what might make Harry crumble. Even if he is the boy who lived**

Chapter 2

"I don't get it, why do we have to dress all nice?" James groaned lazily

"Because we want to be nice, show we care" Ginny said

"Do we really?" Harry said. He was still not convinced about having Sully's parents over for dinner, but Ginny had insisted that maybe they needed to get the facts of things before jumping into conclusions. He tried doing his tie but it just got messed up again

"Here" Ginny fixed his tie "Are you okay?"' they heard the doorbell rang and Paul hurried to answer it

"Hello!" the boy said excitedly when he spotted his friend Sully. He was seven, while his older brother was 10 and his sisters were 5

"Welcome" Ginny was the first to greet them. She thought the mum was okay. She was slim and had blonde hair and blue eye. Her name was Julie

"Beautiful baby" Julie said referring to Hannah whose face remained hidden on Ginny's neck

"Thank you, this is Hannah and of course you already know Paul" Ginny smiled widely. Then she finally got a good look at the man behind her. He had dark black eyes and hardly any hair. Abe

"Yes, you have a lovely home" Julie said as they made their way to the living room "I love the mild lighting"

"Hi" Lilly who was already there said. She was wearing a lovely pink dress and black coat "I'm Lilly"

"Well, hello there, I'm Julie and this is Joe" Julie said. Lilly gave them both a smile. The children had been quiet the whole time. Lily peeked around to meet their eyes, but they pulled away

"Come on children, don't be shy" Julie encouraged them. Sully had already disappeared upstairs with Paul. The boy came font first "my name is Kingston"

"And this is Jo and Adriane" Julie said referring to the little girls. Sudden stumbles disturbed the introductions

"Give it back James!" came Albus's voice. The boys ran across the hallway and into the living room. Ginny cleared her throat. James handed back the book he had taken from his brother and then introduced himself. Albus did the same

"Where's your dad?" Ginny asked the boys. They shrugged. She then heard him making his way downstairs with Jack

"Sorry, I'm late, we had a bit of predicament" Harry said putting the boy down on the ground "I'm Harry"

"Yes, we've heard a lot about you, of both of you" Julie smiled. Then they sat in silence. Abe couldn't stop looking around as if he was amazed of the decoration

"So what do you do for a living Abe?" Harry was trying to be nice. Albus, Lily and James only remained on their sits as the other kids had already began playing upstairs

"I work in construction" it was like hearing uncle Vernon all over again. Maybe he was an architect Harry hoped

"He likes destroying things" Julie said nervously. Harry could sense certain tension. He smiled

"James, why don't you and your bother take Kingston upstairs maybe show him around" Harry suggested. But the boys knew it wasn't a suggestion, after one quick glance from his father, Lily joined them as well. Leaving only the four of them and baby Hannah who rested soundly on Ginny's lap

"You have a lovely family, I can't even imagine what I'm going to do when my kids come of age" Julie let out

"It's not that awful of you know how to bargain for certain deals" Harry said coolly "they are okay, trust me, you have nothing to worry about"

"It'll be better once they are in school" Julie had gone to a certain place Abe didn't like so she remained quiet. Hannah had now woken up and was looking at the muggle curiously

"I think she needs to be change of that smelly nappy" Ginny said, but before she could do something, Harry offered to change her and with one last smile left the room

"Your room is wicked!" Kingston pointed out. He loved the fact that it had posters all over the walls and was messy. This room of course belonged to James

"Thanks" James said proudly "my own design"

"So no sharing?" Kingston asked. James and Albus shared a look "I have to share with my brother, I didn't use to, but it'd quite annoying to tell the truth"

"How come?" Albus asked. His father had constantly refused to let James and Albus share. It would be too dangerous

"Well, before when I was younger, I had a room for myself, but then after my mum remarried…I was told I had to share with Sully" Kingston said sadly

"How long it's been since your mum remarried?" James asked. Al gave him a disapproving look

"About 2 years" Kingston said "Abe is not my real dad, mine is a wizard" Kingston said full of sorrow "well he was a wizard, he got killed when my sisters were two". Albus and James turned to each other "so then my mum thought it'd be safer if she married a muggle"

Safer from what? Harry, who had been listening wondered…


End file.
